Forever You
by KieraBIATCHH
Summary: First story published. I hope you like;  ENJOYY!
1. Beautiful Soul

[Kiera's POV]

It was dark, cold and icy. It was only 3.30pm, What's it going to be like when me and Amy go out tonight? We finally get to hers, Kicked our shoes off and sat in front of the fire. Kev soon took over the fireplace so I moved to the sofa. I sat there in silence, Ignoring the rest of the world around me. I was looking for something, Something particular, Someone as a fact.

[Logan's POV]

Its cold, I'm cold. I can't feel my hands and tings. All I want is a big warm hug from you. In my dreams. I'm nearly home, change into nice warm clothes, in a nice warm house, and see you. I can barely think its that cold. My street… Or should I say, Our street. The tree's are bare, The road is covered with crispy brown leafs, Its beautiful. Just like her. One more step, open the door, And there she is. I smile at her, She smiles back. She turns her head making her soft mousy brown Hair fly all over her beautiful face. I throw my self onto the sofa, next to her. She shines her chestnut eyes at me, then speaks to my sister, "Amy! Are we going out today?" "Yeah, Shall we go now" She pauses, looks deep into my eyes I look into hers, "Awww, Kiera do you have to go out now?" "Amy? What do you think, I am a bit cold still." She took my side, I could see the disappointment in my sisters eyes. Mum came in and announced that she's going one stop, everyone decides to go except me and Kiera. They leave us sitting on that sofa, alone, together. I grab my bag and tell her to come up with me, She smiles jumps up and follows up the stairs.

[Kiera's POV]

I follow Logan up the stairs into his room. I gently fling my self onto his bed and stare at him getting lost in a world of my own. "hey Kiera!" "Whut!" "Your fit!" "Yahuh? Obviously…" It was so awkward, He just stood there topless smiling at me. "yeah, Your fit." "Yeah course, When did you decide that I was fit?" "About 26 seconds ago while I was staring at you," "You fucking perv!" I screamed at him, "Woops?", his face turned into sadness "Awww, I didn't mean it" I smiled, "I was joking I love you really" Have I just said that! His face lit up suddenly, "Really? You love me?" "Maybeee…" "As in proper I fancy the crap outta you love," "Erm…." Suddenly we heard john open the door and start coming up the stairs, He put a top on and shut up. I stared at him as he put on his Chelsea t-shirt on with his name written on the back. John walked through his room, Stared at Logan awkwardly and went into his bedroom. "So…" "So what?" I smiled sweetly, He smiled back less confident. "You coming out the front den?" "depends, its really icy" "its okay if you fall, I'll. Just. Laugh." He smiled his amazing smile at me. I love that smile. We wondered downstairs no-one was back yet, So why was John here? Don't know don't care. We walk out of the house to the cold icy wonders of outside. We were having a good laugh, then we noticed James walking up the street. "Who's that?" Logan asked stepping closer to me in protection. I felt a warm feeling inside. "Hey! Its only James, Jasmines future boyfriend" I run over to James, Logan quietly followed.

[Logan's POV]

Kiera ran over to James… 'jasmines future boyfriend'. Yeah, right I bet there secretly in love with each other, Kiera and James, Our names sound better together. Sigh. I trail behind Kiera slowly, Watching her from behind. "hey, you seen jasmine?" James asked Kiera with a smile, "No? I thought she went home?" "I've just been there her mum told me that she had gone out" "Out doesn't necessarily mean to mine" "Ahh well, Do you have her number?" "Yeah, I'll ring her" Kiera whipped out her phone and found 'Jaz'My'Pantz'3' and pressed the green button which looked nothing like a phone icon. "JASMINEE! Wheres you, you're boyfriends looking for you" I could see the evil expression on Kiera's face. "Kiera, I need to speak to you…" "Sure, One sec, SHUT UP JASMINE IM TALKING TO, you know who… No not voldermort. Advara kadara! Okay whatever, bye, okay yeah, bye bye LOVE YOUUU!" James was staring at Kiera the whole time, "Byee James!" "Why? Wheres jasmine" "Well… That's confidential…" She had her cheeky, evil smile on again. "She's at teddy bears with Lloyd and Charlie waiting for you…Go save her James! Be her man in shiny armour!" he walked off giving her one last smile. Kiera turned to me with a jump. I wasn't happy, she could tell. "What's wrong?" She asked me. I walked over to my gate and sat on it. I moved over and she came and sat next to me. "Who do you love Kiera? As in fancy, have a crush on, love." I asked her she turned away from me and looked at the icy floor.


	2. Playing with fire

[Kiera's POV]

Why? Why do you need to know who I love, fancy, have a crush on? I answered him after a while. "Well… its erm…" I hesitated, I didn't know If I should tell the truth or lie and tell him someone totally different. Logan turns to me with a questioning smile, "So…? Who is it" I turn to him go to speak and then my phone rings,

_Were running round like were brainless now I got grass stains on my brand new white trainers,_

[Logan's POV]

She answers her phone, its jasmine, "Hey Jasmine! What up? I sent James for you. Yeah? Why? Really! We'll be there in a bizzle! Yeah. I'll tell Logan. Bye!" She put the phone down and turned to me. "Quick get your bike and follow me, I'll tell you when we get close to there" I go in and get my bike. Kiera runs home and comes out with her blue Apollo bike. She seemed panicked. She stopped at mine with a skid and ran through my gate. My bike was out the front, I just wanted a munch. She grabbed my hand and rushed me out. We both shouted bye and got on our bikes and went. She was way ahead of me, She can ride so fast when she knows where were going. I catch up with her and shout "Where are we going!" She looks at me with tears in her eyes the winds that icy, "Teddy bears" "Why?" "You'll see" We were riding over to teddy bears, But why? That's what I wanted to know.

[Jasmines POV]

I hide behind James, Panicking, waiting for Kiera and Logan to get here. I here Kiera shouting to Logan and they turn round the corner. "Thank god you're here! We need to sort this shit out now!" "Wh-whats going on?" Logan asks and Kiera leads him away, I follow to explain fully. "Look, this gang of peeps came and asked for you saying you've done something wrong, We didn't know how to sort it and we told them were youre friend and they've given us shit ever since they got here" I explained Kiera turned to Logan panicked, "Holy shit, Babes your in a big pile of horse shit right now." "Babes? What do you mean ba-…" I pulled him over away from Kiera. Me, Kiera, James, Logan, Charlie and Lloyd all ganged up and walked over to the 2 boys and girl sitting there on the slide. Kiera turned to me and whispered "Swaggaar" In my ear, Logan overheard and laughed quietly. We got to the people hanging around and Kiera Demanded, "What you been saying about my mate? You been saying shit about my friends? Before you say shit about other people start by looking at your selves in the mirror little scumbags" She walked off over to hers and Logan's bike. Logan stepped forwards, "What the fuck 'av I ever done to ya'! I 'ent done fuck all so you can shut your mouth" One of the lads stood up and declared to Logan "Haha, Logan you do chat up some shit. You know what you've done and everybody knows." James stepped forwards and put and hand on Logan's shoulder, "Look, I know Logan he's one of my best mates yeah. He aint done anything so you can shut your mouth your filthy tramp just look at you. Look deep and hard in a mirror before you go round judging other people." Logan looked up to James and mouthed 'Thanks' James mouthed back 'No probs' The boy hesitated and didn't know what else to say and just turned round and shouted "GO SHRINK!" to James. He nodded and just stood there as the boy slowly sat down. The girl stood up and she wasn't happy, she swung her fist hitting James in the Head, He swung his head back and staggered to the bench. I ran and quickly followed and sat with him stroking his head giving the girl dirty looks. As Kiera noticed James had been hit, She winked at me and ran over to join Logan

standing there alone.

[Kiera's POV]

I stood and joined Logan, shouting at this slutty girl, "What the fuck! Why did you do that for? He didn't do fuck all to you!" I confronted her. "Shut up little girl and go home and pack away your barbies," "Nahh, sorry going to play with 'em later, Go put some clothes on slut its winter at a park, Not at a fucking strip club" "Look at you wrapped up nice and warm, Look at daddies little girl" I stood still, She was right I was daddies little girl. Logan was furious and turned round and said, "At least she has a dad." The girl shocked, Looked at Logan and shook her head. There was tears in her eyes, She opened her mouth to speak but she just started to cry. She turned to the two boys sitting there in silence, "come on Ricky were leaving" She grabbed the boys shoulder and pulled him up. They walked off out the park with the other one trailing behind, He makes a fist action at Logan. Logan stands there motionless. "So. What did you do?" I asked, "It doesn't matter, it was the past, I'm different now" He looked deep into my eyes, I stared into his. "Hey Logan!" I said as I rested my head on his chest, "Want to know who I love then?" Logan's face lit up and he nodded, "Yeah! Who! Who is it? Is he from school?" "No Logan, Its you."


	3. Stole my heart

[Jasmines POV]

We walked back to mine, me, Kiera, James and Logan. Me and James were walking along side each other just chatting. Kiera and Logan were far behind messing about, It was lovely how Kiera told Logan that she loved him. How would I tell James? We waited for Kiera and Logan to catch up I then heard Logan say, "Your pretty," Kiera blushed and answered back "And your amazing, Together we'd be pretty amazing" She smiled sweetly and Logan then walked silently behind Kiera, "Checking your new girlfriend out are we?" James shouted at Logan as he walked behind staring at Kiera, Kiera turned round to Logan shocked. Logan soon came back down to earth and gave James the evil look. James chuckled and carried on walking. Logan found the right opportunity and jumped on James and brought him down on the grass. I sighed, "Boys, You either want to kiss 'em or slap 'em" Logan looked up and shouted to Kiera "which one do I get!" "A slap!" She replied. Logan gave her the evils, "I'll get you later for that!" "Oh! Will you get me later? where!" "Oosh! Kiera! Where you two going tonight," I nudged Her, "get in there Kiera" "Sorry jasmine, That's for the honeymoon" "I OBJECT SHE'S A MAN!" "I OBJECT I HAD A SEX CHANGE!" "she's a man! But I'm a man too… You can check if you want" "Logan honey, No one wants to see your man-gina…." "Honey? Does Jasmine fancy my fiancé?" "Figure of speech!" Me and Kiera walked along. We noticed the boys still fighting, "Jasmine! Watch" Kiera gave a cheeky smile at me and she was off, she ran towards the boys and jumped on Logan. I heard a giggle from Kiera an 'Ooof' sound from Logan and a quiet "What the fuck?" from James. James rolled over and got up and walked over to me while Kiera and Logan lay on the floor tackling each other, Kiera stands up in triumph and shouts "I win! Hahaa" Logan gets up and pulled her to the ground. She landed on top off him, Me and James turned to each other and laughed we stared into each others eyes, Getting lost. I want you, I need you, Just you, Forever.

[Kiera's POV]

I fell on top of Logan. We stared into each others eyes, again. Logan made a funny face, I lay there confused, "Your. Hurting. My…" "Oh… woops!" I smiled really unconfidently and rolled off on the floor next to him. "Come on! James and Jasmines waiting for us!" I lay there, "Nahh. I'm going sleep." He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder then shifted me around until I was awkwardly upside-down. I tapped his leg and cleared my throat he laughed "sorry" and flung me over him to a piggyback. "Bloody Hell, Logan. I'm not a toy!" "But I wanted play barbies tonight. You can be Barbie. Then we can both play together?" He winked at me "Eurgghh! You dirtaay bastard!" We heard a familiar voice shout mine and Jasmines name. It was Emily, Her and Louis are getting together quite well now. "Emily! Horsey! Go to Emily!" Logan ran to Emily with me on his shoulders, "Hahahaha, I'm taller than you" I stuck my tongue out at Emily she laughed. "I see you and Logan are doing a bit of luurve" "Err… No! We-" I got cut off and Logan butted in "Yeah, She's gonna be my toy tonight" And winked at me. Emily slapped him, "Tah!" Logan turned to me and gave me evils, "Don't give me them looks I'm not the one who slapped you!" Logan looked at his wrist, "oo! Look at the time come on ladies we better run!" Logan sprinted to Jasmines house and I held on tight, Wrapping my arms round his chest and resting my head on his shoulder. We got near to Jasmines and he put me down, I leaned up the wall off her porch waiting for her and James. Logan turned to me and smiled. I new he was up to something. I just knew it.

[Logan's POV]

I looked at Kiera, Standing there against the wall looking beautiful. I got close to her and put my arm near her head and leaned up the wall. She turned to me and closed them beautiful eyes. "I love you Logan and I always have." She smiled. "I love you too, from the first day I met you." She opened her eyes again and leaned forwards, I could feel her warm breath on my face. "Really?" "yes" She smiled and leaned back against the wall, I put my other arm on the other side off her on the wall and stood in front of her, "Kiera, Will you go out with me," She looked up into my eyes, She smiled, "Yes!" I leaned forwards and gave her a long passionate kiss. I stepped back with Kiera leaning up the wall in shock. I turn round and there's Jasmine and James staring at us both, Jasmine smiled and ran towards Kiera, "Yaay! Cuddle Muffin has finally grew up" Her and jasmine both hug. James walks over to me and asks, "How? How did you get her? It just seemed so easy" "Its all about what in your heart," James looked at jasmine who smiled at James, he then looked down at his chest where somewhere inside was his heart. "I'll help you mate. Just tell me who it is and I'll help." "Its Jasmine." "Really! I'm sorry mate. Your on your own, There is nothing I can do. You've done my part, now do your own" I smiled at James and then walked over to Kiera. We held hands and followed Jasmine into her house. "James? You coming?" Jasmine said to james with a smile, James walked in. I nodded at him, He nodded back. "You can do it, trust me" I whispered to him. "Don't trust him! He lies! He told me he's related to the queen" Kiera said. "Shut up, I am!" "Yahuh" Kiera nodded and gave me that look. "You chat up some rare-" I cut her off mid sentence with a long kiss, "Did that shut you up?" She smiled and followed Jasmine into the kitchen, I heard jasmine shout "I'm a turkey!" I laughed to myself and sat in the living room with James. He turned to me and asked "When?" "Whenever you think the time is right" I answered. He sighed and looked up "I will do this. Eventually" "If I did it you can" He smiled and went into the kitchen and heard Kiera shout "Flopectasaurus! Ruuun!" She ran into the living room and stopped, Looking at me, "I love you" She said in the most sweetest voice ever. "Come 'ere!" She jumped on the sofa next to me. I hugged her and watched jasmine being chased by james around the house.

[Kiera's POV]

I felt so warm, Wrapped up in his arms. I saw jasmine run and dive on the sofa making lawn-mower type noises, James came and sat next to her and tickled her belly. She kicked him in the face and we all laughed except James, Jasmine soon put a hand over her mouth to stop laughing. "Aww, Has Jasmine hurt James's face?" I laughed. "I reckon jasmine should kiss it better" Logan smiled, The same smile he does when he's doing something naughty. Jasmine looked at James, Then Logan, then me. I smiled and nodded at her. "Ahahahahaha ha ha haa, No" "Yesh!" I screamed at her. She looked at me helplessly. "Nahh, I think I'll be alright" Jasmine sat up and we all sat in silence staring at the blank screen of the TV. "Well… this is, Nice?" Logan chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Rapist" "How am I a rapist?" "Rapist" "Paedophile" "Pervert" "Love you too" "I know, I know. I know you love me, Amy told me yonks ago" "What!" "rapist" "Shut up" "Awww! Look at the married couple!" "Shut up jasmine!" Jasmine winked at me, "Retard" "Knob" "Prick" "Lady Gaga" "Gay" "Gonna take a ride on your disco stick" "Why ride on Jasmines? Mines free any day" Logan winked at me, "I'm sorry! I'm arguing with Jasmine! Shush and keep shushing"

[Jasmines POV]

Suddenly Kiera jumped up and shouted, "You're a bum!" I replied, "you're a punk!" "You're an old slut on junk lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed!" She turned to Logan, "Scumbag!" "you Maggot!" He replied standing up. "you cheap lousy faggot!" Kiera argued back to Logan, I stood up and shouted "Merry Christmas your arse I pray got its our last!" I sat down crashing on James's knee, "Tehehehee! Bum germs" "I don't mind jasmine" He smiled at me "There yours so it doesn't matter" I did my 'DANGER DANGER KINKINESS' Laugh. Kiera and Logan stood in the middle of the room in each others arms, "I need a wee" "Nice too know Kiera" "But need a piss aswell" Logan and Kiera looked at each other smiled cheekily and both raced to the toilet. I heard a shout of "Nooo! But now I'm gonna pee myself!" That girl does make me laugh, "You could of done it in a bush! You're a man! But no! You have to use the toilet!" I heard the loud laughter of Logan from the bathroom. "Kiera! Use the one in my room!" I shouted to her. In no time she was up the stairs into my room. Me and James looked at each other, "Hi" "Hiyaa!" Silence. "This is really awkward," "Just a bit" "Awkward turtle!" "Im hungry" "Yeahh me too,.." James stood up and marched the kitchen "Hey Jasmines mum!" "Julie!" I shouted into the kitchen. I smiled and Laughed to myself. Ohh how much I love that boy, How do I tell him? Kiera did it why cant I? Just turn round and say 'James, I love you.' Sigh…


	4. Oh My Goodness

_**Its been a while, I've been 'Busy' .Sorry I haven't Updated sooner Im a Teenie weenie bit slow at these things, No worries though Im back to business!xoxo**_

[Jasmines POV]

The awkwardness of seeing Logan strutting round Kiera's house with only his boxers and socks on is slightly disturbing. I sit, Waiting… "Coffee? Tea?" Logan turns to me smiling. "Tea please, two sugars" "Just like Kiera I see" Them two are so in love. Logan shouted at the kettle for a while as I sat there staring out of the window, Its beautiful. Just like James, But that's not the point. The tree's, the birds, to weirdo who's peering in the front window… "Erm… Logan… Who's…" Before I finished Logan came running in and smashed himself up the window, the weird man quickly hopped off. "Who was tha-" "Chris, He has problems…" Logan sat down and stared at the blue screen of the TV he had just turned on. He sat there, motionless… Then he scurried round for the controls. "Aha!" He picked up the controls and turned the TV to sky. He sat down and put 'friends' on. "Tea?" "Oh my god! Yeah!" He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He brought in 3 cups and gently placed them on the table. "I'll be back" He ran up the stairs. Silence. The suddenly, "WAKEY WAKEY BEAUTIFUL!" "YOU KNOB!" "Oww…" "Aww did I hurt poor Logan-wongan" "Yeah…" "Poor Baba" The rest was just a quiet mumble. They both came running down the stairs. Kiera dressed in her Pj's still. She yawned and slowly drank her cup of tea. "Hold up! Did you sleep here last night Logan?" "Yup." "IN THE SAME BED! Oooooshh, Kieraaa!" "No, Jasmine. Just no. He slept in the spare room. His family weren't in and he has no other friends…" She smiled sweetly. "Be right back!" Kiera shouted as she was already half way up the stairs. Logan stared at me. "What?" "You…" "Me." "Love…" "Yes, Me. I love nutella" "No, You Love…" "Yes," "No" "Yes" "No!" "I know who you love." "Who?" "Well…" Before he carried on the front door opened and James walked in, "Alright mate" James nodded back. He turned to me and really smiled, "Hiyaa Jasmine" I sat there staring at James, then Logan, then once back at James. The awkwardness of it all overwhelmed me. I went to go outside for some fresh air when Kiera stopped me in my path, "You Okay?" "Yeah. Come, I need to tell you something." We left Logan and James in the front room talking, while me and Kiera slipped outside for a chat.

[Kiera's POV]

Jasmine told me how Logan knows about how Jasmine loves James. I didn't take much notice to be honest. Woops. "Did you tell him?" "Jasmine, Why would I tell him" She gave 'The look' "Its not hard to guess you too are just meant to be" "You really think?" "Yes, Jasmine. Look sooner or later one of you has to ask each other out or me and logan will," "…" We both strolled back in the living room with so much swagger Logan spilt his tea down him, "Hahahaha hahahaha hahahaha Ahahahahaha hahahah ahaha! Retard." I got the 'Your dead look' From logan. I smiled, That smile, The smile which says sorry for everything. I casually Threw myself on the sofa and meowed.

[James POV]

Kiera's meowing. Again. Jasmine's… Well, Being beautiful. I want her. Like now, With my coffee. "Postman" I alerted as Logan sat there sing "Somebody I used to know". Kiera staggered to the door and barked. She stopped and walked back in with the post. "Erm… We have Brian's post?" "LETS GO TO SAINSBURY'S BRIAN" Jasmine stood up. "Naoow!" Kiera linked arms with Jasmine and they both skipped out the front door and ran after the postman shouting 'I love you' I wish Jasmine would run after me shouting 'I love you'.

[Logan's POV]

Casually Staring at James. Absorbed. "Ummmmmm…" "Logan, You sound like a hoover" I got louder. "Ummm!" "Logan…?" Louder still… "UMMMMMM!" Kiera and Jasmine then stumbled in the front door. "Kiera tell your Pet that he's got mental problems" "LEAVE MY BOO BOO ALONE!" Kiera came and threw herself on top of me. I stopped… Hoovering. Jasmine Awkwardly stood in the doorway forlorn. "Help…" james mumbled over to jasmine. She stood there. Motionless. We all silenced and stared at jasmine. Silence. Jasmine suddenly then mooed. Kiera barked. "Awww, James is in love with a cow" I gave him the innocent smile. "At least I don't go out with a dog" James tried to insult me. "Yeah mate, Kiera's My Bitch." "Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me" Kiera winked at James. "Im bored." jasmine said from the doorway. I know what to do! Kiera fell off me and rolled over to the Xbox. "Les' do tis Bitches" Kiera called jasmine up and they both played just dance. They did some rare dance with some hips wiggling and bootie rattling. "I would whoop that ass!" "Fuck off prick" "Did I give you too much last night" Kiera turned round, Could really read her expression that much, So I just winked at her. James wouldn't take his eyes of jasmines arse. It swung left, His head would follow, It swung right, Still following. Fucking hell mate. "Kiera my darling!" "Whutt?" "I need to speak to you" "Okay, one sec" "WAAAY! BITCHEESS I WON! WOO KISS THAT BITCH!" "Your not competitive at all Jas are you?" "Nope" I cleared my throat to signal Kiera to the kitchen. She followed and we left James and Jasmine, Alone. In Kiera's Living room.

[Kiera's POV]

Logan took me into the kitchen and closed the door. "We need to get jasmine and James together, Its so fucking obvious, Its doing my nut in" "Are you sure that wasn't me" I winked. Logan gave his cheeky smile. "I know what you mean we need to get them together by accident maybe, somehow?" "I don't know but Im fed up off it, And sometimes I feel like Im boasting round them," "Awww." I hugged him "Were not boasting, How can you boast with just going out with someone?" I laughed. "Its because I love you." he smiled, I smiled. He kissed me, It was a long, passionate kiss. He leant back and looked me deep in my eyes. "Lets do this!" We linked hands and body bashed each other, the way they do it in films. We walked back into the living room. "Come on you! Go get changed!" "Whyy?" "Were going down teddy bear's remember?" logan got dressed. Then we all trekked down to teddy bears. There was only the four off us. Then Emily rung me, "Boob ear! Yeahh…. Teddy bears…. Err no she smells, yeah sure she can. Kay see you's in a bit!" "who's coming down?" "Em, Lucy And Sam." "Awesome!" We waited for them to come down and they came. "Kieraaaaaaa!" "Emiiiiillyyyyyy" I stood up and ran to Emily. Logan stood up and followed slowly. He suddenly went very quite. Me and Emily did our little special tongue thing and she ran at jasmine. Lucy strolled past and said hi. "BABY YOU'RE THE SHIT GIRL! THIS IS IT GIRL!" "Shut up…" Tehehehee. Then I walked with sam and had a chat with her. "hey sam" "Hey Kiera" "How you doing?" "Im good how you doing?" "Meh cant complain" "Haha" Awkward silence. "Wilson. Nouf said." "Mate he was banging'! At least I talked to him" "Look sam, Im silent but deadly." We entered the park and just hung around for a bit. Logan leant over to me and murmured something in my ear. "What?" He walked far away from the others and signalled me over, "What's wrong?" "Im hungry…" "There's a shop up there" "Kay, Im going to get munchies and I need alone time" "Alright, Are you sure your okayy?" "Yeah Im fine I just need some food" "Okay, Go in a minute with james cos he's going to go call for Charlie and shit." We both went and sat down and we linked hands, No-one had really noticed yet. James stood up and stretched "Anyone coming to call for Charlie wid me?" I nodded at Logan and we both stood up, "Yeah mate, I'll come with ya I need to go shop any way" "Okay, Does anyone else want anything cos I got a fiver, Jasmine?" "Just some water please." "Logan, Can you get me some Dr.p and some munchies please" "Yeah sure" "Kay thanks, Love you" I kissed him, and watched him as he walked off.

[Emily's POV]

"Whoa Kiera!" "What?" "who's that!" "Logan." "Do you two go out?" "Yeah?" "Awww, Is he who 'Thingie' was?" "yeah" "AWWW" The cuteness overwhelmed me. One friend sorted one to go, Might make plans to get Jazzie and James together. I'll ask Kiera how her and Logan got together. "Kiera!" "yeah" "How long you and Logan been together?" "Ermm… 1 week tomorrow?" "And he's already living with you!" Jasmine butted in. "What? He's Living with you?" "No he just stopped round Last night, His nan was in his bed last night so he had to have somewhere to stay…" Kiera looked like she was tearing up, "Okay, We'll leave you alone for a bit now kiera" "And we saw you snogging in the kitchen…" I turned to kiera who was smiling like mad and her cheeks had gone really red. "Kiera, I want you to be happy with Logan. I want you to stay together for a life time" jasmine smiled, Kiera just sat there as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.


End file.
